


Lock Your Door

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another sight, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of past rape/non-con, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Finn finds out about Kurt and Puck dating in the worst way possible.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	Lock Your Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceuponasam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponasam/gifts).



> Thank you so much @onceuponasam for beta reading this!!! ❤️ Everyone go check out their work! This wouldn’t be possible without them ❤️❤️
> 
> Feeling kind of self-conscious about posting this because of the 1st part, but oh well. This kind of has no plot I just wanted to write some Puckurt.  
> TW:  
> \- In this AU Blaine did r**e Kurt during the car scene, then they broke up. This is mentioned throughout the fic, but no graphic detail or flashbacks.

Their lips were practically glued to each other, refusing to give either boy a chance to breathe. Kurt couldn’t help but let a laugh slip out as Puck expertly managed to pull his designer shirt off of his body. Kurt was too involved in the way that Puck’s tongue felt in his mouth to complain about his boyfriend carelessly tossing it on the floor. He moaned when Puck bit down on his lower lip and absentmindedly ran his fingers through Puck’s mohawk to try and prevent himself from being too loud. The last thing he needed was Finn hearing him. 

Puck pulled away, making Kurt whine a little. “You okay with taking your pants off, babe?” Puck asked, grinning widely as Kurt frantically nodded his head.

Kurt hastily shimmied his way out of his pants in record time, doing a ‘Puck’ and haphazardly throwing them onto the floor. They had long since removed their shirts, having done so the second they were alone in Kurt’s bedroom. However, Puck had insisted on Kurt keeping his tie on, for reasons that were still unapparent to Kurt. 

“Are you okay with me taking mine off?” Puck inquired. Kurt also nodded at this question, beginning to get quite impatient. Ever since finding out about what Blaine did to Kurt on the night of Scandals, Puck had insisted on going heavy on consent, so much so that he checked before holding Kurt’s hand and made sure to never sneak up and touch Kurt. At first, Kurt found the sentiment to be sweet, and he still did, but it was moments like these when he started to get restless and all he wanted to do was have his way with Puck. 

After Puck finally had fewer clothes on, Kurt made a point of kissing him more passionately than ever. At first, their noses bumped into each other, resulting in Kurt letting out a small giggle, but eventually, their lips found each other again after a simple tilt of the head. Kurt pulled Puck down on top of him, his hands roaming his back. He could never get tired of exploring Puck’s body, the same way that Puck could never get tired of holding Kurt close to him. 

As Kurt planted kisses on a trail up Puck’s chest, he couldn’t help but listen to his heartbeat. It was pounding fast, and Kurt felt a sense of pride in knowing that he had gotten Puck this excited. Moving on, Kurt sucked on Puck’s neck, his favourite way of leaving a lasting impression on Puck. At that moment, he heard Puck’s breath quicken and he smiled smugly. He flopped back onto his mattress, putting a little distance between himself and Puck, and he found himself missing the other boy’s warmth almost instantly. 

“Go on,” Kurt said, his voice low and suggestive. He nodded towards Puck, his way of telling him that he can take the lead and do whatever he wanted next.

Puck nodded as well, leaning in close to Kurt, but not too close so he could still examine Kurt’s body. He traced his fingers over the scars on Kurt’s chest, scars that he prayed to God weren’t a result of him throwing Kurt in the trash and into lockers every day all those years ago. All too soon, his fingers trailed on the waistband of Kurt’s underwear. He pulled a little on the elastic and felt Kurt tense up. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, the feeling of what Puck was doing bringing back unfortunate memories for him. It wasn’t until he opened his eyes again, for them to meet with Puck’s caring and concerned gaze, that he nodded, giving Puck permission.

“Are you sure?” Puck checked, refusing to go any further until he received a vocal confirmation.

“Yes,” Kurt said firmly. 

“Okay,” Puck replied softly. He gently and slowly removed the clothing, wanting to give Kurt time to change his mind. 

Kurt had to remind himself a couple of times that this wasn’t going to be their first time having sex. They had actually done it before on a few other occasions, however, it seemed that the more times they did it, the more considerate and careful Puck got with making sure that Kurt was comfortable. As irritating as it could sometimes be, it was one of the reasons that Kurt was so fond of his boyfriend.

At long last, by having Kurt completely naked, Puck proceeded to let his lips trek up and down Kurt’s neck and collarbone, making his boyfriend moan rather loudly.

“Shh!” Puck hissed, sneaking glances at the bedroom door. “Do you want Finn to hear you?”

Kurt swiftly shook his head, miming zipping his mouth shut and throwing away an imaginary key. 

Puck sighed in relief and went back to what he was doing. Accidentally, however, he grazed by a rather sensitive patch of Kurt’s skin, making his boyfriend loudly cry out, “Oh my God!”

“Kurt!” Puck snapped, more harshly than he meant to. To make up for it, he cupped Kurt’s cheek and placed a kiss on his nose.

“Sorry,” Kurt whispered. 

It was by looking at Kurt’s flushed face that a particular accessory caught Puck’s eye. He smirked and removed the tie from around Kurt’s neck and, after making sure Kurt was okay with it, instead used it as a gag to prevent him from making any more dangerously loud noises. Puck had just gone back to blissfully kissing Kurt’s neck, both of them in such a state of pleasure that they were unaware of the world around them, when  _ it _ happened.

Neither of them noticed it at first, too involved with each other, but when the sound of the baseball bat hitting the floor echoed around the room, they both looked over at the door in horror.

“Kurt? Are you okay? I heard you-”

There, in the doorway, Finn stood, his mouth hung open in an almost comical way, with his eyes staring at the two of them like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

Which Kurt completely understood, as what Finn was seeing was his almost-nude-covered-in-hickeys best friend on top of his completely-nude-gagged little brother. Needless to say, it wasn’t your everyday view. Luckily for Kurt, though, Puck was positioned in a way that Finn couldn’t see everything Kurt had on sight, though Kurt was most definitely regretting not folding up his clothes and placing them neatly on his nightstand within reach. 

After a few seconds had passed, Kurt was starting to get worried. Finn was still just standing there, staring at the two of them like they were aliens, not saying anything. Part of Kurt got it, he was in a state of shock too of having been walked in on, while Puck was just plain amused. But another part of Kurt was expecting Finn to do  _ something _ . Walk out, or start yelling at the two of them, or even just pass out.

But there was nothing.

“I think we broke him,” Puck said after a couple more minutes passed. 

Kury shot him a look that said “Duh!” and then decided to state the thought that had been clouding his mind almost as much as “Oh my God, I killed my brother.” “I thought you locked the door!” he whispered at Puck, his tone almost as sharp as the knife he was mentally stabbing himself with. 

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?! Your brother just saw you naked!” Puck couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the last statement. “Actually, no, he’s still seeing you naked!”

“Shut up!”

“Want me to get off?”

“No! If you do, he’ll definitely see something!”

“Okay, uh, do you want me to, like, get you something to cover up with? I’m very flexible. Though, you know that already-“

“Puck! No, just, do something, please!”

“He’s obviously not gonna move any time soon, I say we just finish-“

“Noah!”

Puck gasped then. Kurt only ever used his first name when he was truly annoyed. “Okay, here.” Puck leaned forward and grabbed one of Kurt’s pillows and pulled the cover off. He then threw it at Finn’s head, aiming it perfectly so that it covered Finn’s face. The taller boy didn’t even flinch.

“There!” Puck exclaimed proudly. “Now you can get dressed without Finn seeing anything.”

“Thank you.” Kurt sighed and kissed Puck’s cheek quickly before pushing his boyfriend off of him. As he reached down to pick up his boxers, he asked, “Aren’t you going to get dressed?”

“Nah,” Puck replied. “Me and Finn get changed in front of each other all the time. This is nothing new.”

“Okay.” By this point, Kurt was as decent as he was when he first saw Finn that morning. He turned around to face Puck. “What shall we do?”

“Slap him?” 

“No.”

“Kick him in the-“

“Something helpful would be nice.”

“Try talking to him?”

“Okay.” Kurt ran a hand through his already-messed-up hair and tapped Finn on the shoulder with his other hand. “Finn?”

No response. 

“Finn?”

Nothing.

This time he removed the pillowcase from his brother's face and dared to look him in the eye. “Finn, please, say something.”

“I must be high,” Finn finally croaked out, still looking straight past Kurt.

Kurt turned around to look at his boyfriend who was still casually laid on his bed. “Puck!”

“Right, sorry.” Puck quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to be by Kurt’s side, wrapping a protective arm around him. “Nah, dude, you’re not high. Well, you might be, but this is real.”

“No, it’s not.” Finn laughed- an insane, dark laugh. The same laugh Blaine had used on the Scandals night. A shiver went down Kurt’s spine, but he tried to move past it.

“It is,” Kurt corrected.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

Finn let out another high, satanic laugh and turned to Puck. “You’re sleeping with my brother?”

“W-Well, yes, but-”

“You’re sleeping with my brother ?!” Finn vociferated, his eyes dark and crazy.

“We’re dating!” Kurt exclaimed, pushing himself in front of Puck to protect him. 

“My brother!”

“Finn-”

“Shut up, Kurt! I’m not talking to you,” Finn hissed. He pushed Kurt out of the way and grabbed Puck by his shoulders. He looked like he was going to say something, but instead, he just breathed heavily for a few seconds while glaring at Puck. After shaking his head, he let go of Puck and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Neither of them spoke about what happened; Kurt because he was in too much shock; Puck because he knew that Kurt needed time to reflect. After some time had passed- maybe a few seconds, maybe a few minutes- Puck walked over to where Kurt was standing and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“I think I’m gonna head out,” he said softly. After Kurt had nodded, he placed a quick kiss on his cheek and left the room.

Kurt stood there alone, the only sound he could hear being his own heartbeat.

* * *

Finn stormed into the kitchen and slapped his hands on the counter, letting out a groan. “What the hell?!”

How had this happened?! His best friend and his brother? This had to violate some kind of bro-code or something. This was just… he sighed again, deciding to get a glass of water to calm himself. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he couldn’t stop shaking. He hadn’t felt this way about something so strongly since finding out about Quinn and Puck-

_ Puck _ ! God, Finn could kill him. He drank the water in one long gulp and slammed the glass down so harshly he was surprised it didn’t crack.

“Dude.”

Finn spun around, his jaw clenched and his face flushed. Puck actually had the nerve to stand in front of him and to look at him with concern.

“I’m-”

“Get the hell out of my house,” Finn ordered, trying his best to control himself. He wanted to punch Puck so badly.

He must have seemed really intimidating because Puck nodded and hurriedly left the house without so much of a glance back. He turned back around and grabbed his glass, but instead of refilling it, he just held it in his hand. Using his free hand, he scratched the back of his head. He just couldn’t wrap his head around it- Puck and Kurt were dating?! Dating as in kissing, holding hands, having-

_ God, no _ , Finn thought, the disgusting image coming back into his head. It just didn’t make any sense. Puck was Kurt’s bully, or at least, ex-bully. And since when was Puck into guys?! While pondering over all of this, Finn heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching him.

“What do you want, Kurt?” Finn spat, not bothering to turn around.

“I- I know you’re mad at me-”

Finn sighed loudly, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at Puck.”

“W- What? But we’re both in this relationship-”

“There is no relationship, Kurt! I know Puck, you guys will have fun for a few weeks, and then he’ll leave you a complete mess.”

If Finn would have bothered to turn around, he would have seen the heartbroken look on his brother’s face. “That’s not true!”

“Oh, please, Kurt. I’ve seen it a million times before. Let me guess, he’s told you how you're ‘different from everyone else’ and ‘so special’ and ‘deserve better’ than he could ever give you.”

Kurt froze. Puck had said those exact words to him. His lip trembled as he tried to get out the words to defend Puck, but nothing would come out. He felt the hot tears fall down his cheeks.

“No, Kurt, don’t cry,” Finn expressed, hearing Kurt’s choked sobs. He finally turned around to see Kurt’s tear-stained face and felt a pang of guilt. “I just don’t want you to get hurt again,” he explained while wrapping his brother in a protective hug.

“The only one hurting me right now is you,” Kurt sniffled.

“I’m sorry. I- I just don’t know if I can accept this.”

“God, this is worse than when I came out to my dad.”

“Why Puck?” Finn abruptly asked, shaking his head as he felt Kurt push him away. “How did this even happen? He used to bully you!”

“So did Karofsky, but he’s different now.”

“Oh, and are you sleeping with him now too?”

“I’m not just sleeping with Puck!” Kurt snapped. “I’m dating him.”

“Why?!”

“Because I care about him and he cares about me. I really like him.”

“How the hell did this happen?” Finn demanded.

“A- After what happened with-with…” Kurt trailed off, unable to say the name of his ex. “He was there for me-“

“We were  _ all _ there for you.”

“I- It was different with Puck. One thing just led to another and we just- just grew feelings for each other.”

“Puck doesn’t get  _ feelings _ .”

“What’s your problem? Do you not want me to be happy?” Kurt asked, his voice fragile, as if it would break depending on Finn’s answer.

“Of course I want you to be happy,” Finn replied, hanging his head in shame for making his brother think otherwise. “That’s the point, I don’t think Puck will make you happy.”

“That’s for me to decide, Finn. And you know what? He’s made me happier in just a few weeks than I’ve felt in months.”

“How- How is that possible?” Finn muttered mostly to himself. “This is the same guy who knocked Quinn up. While she was my girlfriend!”

“He’s changed.”

“He’s just as bad as Blaine-“

“No one is as bad as-“ Kurt gagged as he tried to say his name.

“I can’t just sit around and wait for you to get hurt.”

Kurt gave his brother one last devastated look, but his voice was completely void of the sadness he felt as he said the words, “Then don’t.” 

* * *

“ _ How bad is it? _ ”

Kurt was unsure of how to answer Puck’s question. It had been a few hours since Kurt had stalked off away from Finn, and he had isolated himself in his room ever since. After managing to get through all of his homework and reorganise his wardrobe (opting to go with colour coding instead of seasonal), he decided to call Puck, who had immediately asked about his well-being and how Finn was. 

“Bad,” Kurt simply stated, deciding to let Puck choose how he would elaborate on the situation.

“ _ What did he say? _ ” 

“That I shouldn’t be with you.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Puck’s tone of voice told Kurt how hurt he was by the comment.

“I’m not listening to him, though. It’s my choice who I date, and I want to date you.”

“ _ I don’t blame you _ ,” Puck replied. “ _ I’m really hot _ .”

“Yes, you are,” Kurt grinned. “Speaking of which, we never got to finish off our… fun, earlier.”

“ _ That’s true _ .”

“How about you come over tomorrow?”

“ _ Yeah, I’d like that. Just make sure to actually lock your door this time _ .”

“That was your job!”

“ _ Sure it was, babe _ .”

“It was.” Kurt spluttered with laughter.

“ _ Okay, okay. You have to admit, though, part of this whole situation is kind of funny. Do you remember the look on his face when he walked in on us? _ ” 

Kurt giggled a little at the memory, but then he stopped as his thoughts went back to the conversation between himself and Finn. “Yeah, but, what if he doesn’t forgive us?”

“ _ What’s there to forgive, dude? We’re not doing anything wrong. We have feelings for each other, and Finn doesn’t get the right to tell us if we can act on it or not. After all, what about him dating Rachel? Isn’t that kind of the same thing? _ ”

Kurt nodded to himself. “You can be really smart sometimes, you know.”

“ _ Did you know that cucumbers can give you AIDs? _ ”

“Never mind,” Kurt drawled.

* * *

Finn was sitting on the sofa, minding his own business, when there was a knock at the door. Since it was early on a Sunday morning, and Burt and Carole were still in bed, Finn had narrowed it down to either being the mailman or someone for Kurt.

Since Kurt hadn’t left his room since last night after their fight, he presumed it would be the mailman. So you can imagine his surprise when he opened the door to see Puck stood there.

“What do you want?” Finn questioned, his tone demanding and spiteful.

“To see Kurt,” Puck replied.

“He’s not up.”

“Well, he called me like 10 minutes ago asking me to come over, so I think he is.”

Finn felt like he had been punched in the gut.  _ So Kurt’s avoiding me _ , he realised. “You don’t get up this early,” he pointed out.

“I do for Kurt.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “What’s your deal?”

“What?”

“You don’t like guys. You made that obvious when you threw Kurt in the trash every day for it.” 

Puck rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I know I messed up before, but I’m different now. And I don’t have it all figured out, but all I know is that I like Kurt. A lot. So if you could let me past, please, because I’d love to see my boyfriend now.”

Finn moved out of the way of the door without saying a word. He watched as Puck walked past him and up the stairs, most likely to defile his brother again.

* * *

Puck knocked on Kurt’s door and waited patiently for it to be answered. Normally, he would just walk straight into any room of the Hummel-Hudson household, but at that moment he wasn’t feeling welcome in the house.

Kurt opened his bedroom door, still dressed in his silk pyjamas. He didn’t mind, God knows that Puck had seen him in worse conditions. 

“Hey.” Kurt smiled as he locked eyes with his boyfriend. He gently pulled Puck into his bedroom and made a show of locking the door. “Complete privacy.”

“Good morning to you too,” Puck joked, sitting on Kurt’s bed.  _ This is what comfort feels like _ , he thought. 

Kurt nodded in response and settled himself in Puck’s lap, automatically setting his lips on Puck’s neck. 

Puck moaned a little in pleasure, letting himself get lost in the moment, until he remembered what he had to discuss. 

“Wait,” he eventually got out.

“What’s up?” 

“We need to talk.”

Kurt abruptly pulled away, a hurt and confused look on his face. He furrowed his brow as he said, “What?”

“Crap, uh, that was probably the wrong way to phrase it. I’m not breaking up with you or anything. We need to talk about Finn.”

“Go on.” Kurt sighed a little in relief.

“You guys had a fight last night, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Who has the upper hand?”

“Me. I’m mad at him, he’s mad at you-“

“And I’m mad at no one,” Puck stated the obvious. “Maybe you should talk to him? You could convince him to be on better terms with me.”

“I think,” Kurt suggested, “that we should all talk this out, together.”

“You wanna shout him up then?”

“Just a minute,” Kurt replied, tilting his head and locking his lips with Puck’s. After a few seconds, he pulled away and jumped off of Puck’s lap. He unlocked his bedroom door and yelled down, “Finn, come up here!”

He turned back around to Puck, deciding whether or not it would be appropriate to sit back in his lap if Finn was going to be with them. In the end, he decided to not let Finn’s presence dictate what he wanted to do, so he got back into Puck’s lap.

When Finn walked into the room, he wasn’t too pleased with the sight but decided to not comment on it. He was just relieved that Kurt was talking to him. 

“So,” he said, “what do you guys want?”

“What’s your problem with us?” Kurt asked, leaning his head on Puck’s shoulder.

“My problem?”

“Why don’t you want us to be together?”

“Because I know Puck, and I know he’s going to hurt you, and,” Finn inhaled deeply, “I can’t see you go through that again. Not after how you were after Blaine.”

“Dude, I promise I won’t do anything like that to Kurt,” Puck told him. 

“I’m happy with him,” Kurt said. 

“I know you are, but after everything that Blaine put you through, I just can’t bear to see you go through that again. What if you guys break up?”

“What Blaine did is way worse than a breakup, Finn. A break up I can handle.”

“I know, but- but, if you guys do break up, what happens?”

“Well,” Puck answered, “you live with Kurt, so I’ll take you on weekends.”

“Finn, if we break up, that’s not your concern. It’s our relationship.”

“Well, what do you want me to do, Kurt? You’re my little brother, I have to look out for you.”

“You’re not looking out for me; you’re being controlling. You have to let me date who I want.”

“I- I know but I worry about you, Kurt. You and Blaine only broke up a few months ago.”

“I’m okay, Finn. All I want is for you to accept this,” Kurt expressed, gesturing to himself and Puck, “but even if you don’t, I’m not breaking up with Puck.”

Finn nodded, “O- Okay, I’ll try.” He turned his gaze towards Puck. “Look after him, okay?”

Puck smiled at him. “Of course.”

“Okay, um,” Finn chuckled and looked at his feet, “I’m gonna go. Have fun, guys.”

“Bye, Finn!” “Later, dude.” Kurt and Puck chorused. 

Once Finn had left the room, Kurt turned back to Puck with a lustful grin on his face. In one swift movement, he managed to remove Puck’s shirt.

“Getting right to it then,” Puck shuddered as Kurt latched his lips onto his neck.

“Yup.”

* * *

“Kurt?” Finn knocked on his brother’s door, waiting for an answer. There wasn’t one. “I brought you cookies to apologise.” He tried the door handle with his free hand. It wasn’t locked. He shrugged and opened the door. “Hey, g-” he gasped, dropping the plate of cookies on the floor, hearing a satisfying smash. The sight in front of him was way worse than last time. “For God’s sake, learn to lock your door!”

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot requests are open because I need something to do to distract me from doing actual schoolwork ❤️


End file.
